Vegeta Goes Shopping
by chibitrunk
Summary: The title said it all!


**Vegeta Goes Shopping**

**A/N: A light-hearted fic for all you Vegeta's fans.**

* * *

Bulma looked up as Vegeta entered the room. She placed her novel on her laps and sat up. "Vegeta," she said, her fingers continuously folding and unfolding page 298.

"What?" Vegeta growled. He threw the towel on the chair.

"I was wondering if you can bring Bra shopping tomorrow." Bulma followed Vegeta's movement with her eyes, waiting for his reaction.

"Shopping? Who you think I am?" Vegeta blew up. He stared at Bulma furiously for making such request.

"I promise Bra I'll bring her shopping tomorrow, but I have so much paper works to do since Christmas is around the corner. I don't have the time to bring her and I don't want to break my promise," Bulma explained.

"Tell Trunks to bring her then. I'm a fighter, not someone who goes shopping?" Vegeta threw her an icy glare. With a frustrated grunt, he went to the closet and pulled out a shirt. "I will be caught dead if someone sees me shopping." After he put the shirt on, he stepped into bed as if the conversation was over.

Bulma was growing increasing frustrated. "I don't care what you want to do or don't do, you are bringing Bra shopping tomorrow. Trunks can't bring her. He's going somewhere with Goten."

"You can't tell me what to do, Woman!"

Bulma's face turned crimson red. She reflexively extended her leg and kicked the man twice her size out of bed. Vegeta was caught off guard. He grabbed with loose blanket, but the effort was futile. The floor rumbled as he landed on the floor. With a pillow in her hand, she threw it straight in his face. "Well! I guess you sleeping somewhere else tonight!"

"Hmph!" Vegeta snorted. "Don't beg me to come back, woman." Vegeta walked out the door with the pillow and blanket in his arm. Once he stepped out, Bulma slammed the door behind him.

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy!" a small voice squeaked. Vegeta slowly opened his eyes and saw Bra's huge toothless grin. He stretched his aching body. Vegeta cursed silently. He couldn't help but feel he has became a regular customer to this uncomfortable couch.

"Daddy!" Bra shook him.

A small growl escaped his mouth. "What?"

"Mommy said you going to bring me shopping today," Bra said happily.

"What? Your mother told you that?" Instantly, Vegeta pounced off the couch. "Where is your mother?"

Bra stepped back, cringing at her father outbursts. "Mommy went to work," Bra replied softly. Bra wondered if she did anything wrong.

"Listen, I'm not bringing you shopping. Tell your brother to." Vegeta started toward the kitchen. After an uncomfortable night, his stomach was screaming for food. "I have better things to do."

Bra trailed slowly behind him. "Okay, Daddy," she said softly. "But Trunks not home."

Vegeta paused and looked down at his four years old daughter. Vegeta tried to ignore her disappointment. "Well stay home and find something else to do." Vegeta continued to walk away, cursing Bulma every step he took.

"Okay," Bra said. She turned back and walked toward the couch. She clumsily climbed up and sat quietly. She sniffed silently while biting her lips. Her father hated when people cry for a stupid reason.

Vegeta stole a peep at Bra and wished he never did. She sat quietly with tears hanging from her corner of her eyes. Vegeta would never give in to anyone, but one thing has always defeated him in the end. The one thing has proven time over time it was more powerful than him, the women of Planet Earth. "Alright. I'll bring you shopping today, but only this one time. Don't expect me to take you there anymore." The women have once again showed their superiority.

_I'm going to regret this._ He thought miserably.

Bra eye's lit up immediately. "Really? Daddy? You going to take me shopping." She ran to him and wrapped her tiny arms around him. Out of reflex, Vegeta threw her on the couch. By now, Bra was used to it.

"One more thing. You can't tell anyone I brought you shopping, especially Pan. She got a big mouth," Vegeta warned.

"Daddy bringing me shopping," She chanted repeatedly.

Vegeta growled some more and crossed his arms together. _This is going to be a long day and Bulma is going to pay for this._

* * *

Bra stared at the colorful lights on the giant tree. Boxes of presents hang off the ceilings and more boxes were packed on the floor. Her mouth formed oww and ahhh at every turn. She held tightly onto her father's shirt, afraid of falling behind.

"Where does your mother takes you when she brings you here?" Vegeta asked. His arms folded as usual. His face wore the familiar frown. Despite his reluctance, he took small step so his brat could keep up.

Bra pointed at the store with Satan's Children Outlets imprinted on the top.

"Hurry up and pick what you want and go home," Vegeta said. Suddenly, he felt a breeze a cold air traveled up his spine and onto his neck. Goosebumps started to form involuntarily. He recognized a familiar face even through the thickness of the crowd. "Chi Chi! I'm hungry!" Vegeta's eyes widened. He turned back slowly and almost stopped breathing. "Kakkaroto…" Standing behind Chi Chi was Kakkaroto buried in boxes of shopping goods. Their little granddaughter was tagging along beside them. They were heading his way. "Kuso!"

Vegeta quickly grabbed Bra's hand and hurried to Satan's Children Outlets. "Listen Bra. I want you to hurry and buy what you need," Vegeta ordered while continuously checking back at Kakkaroto and his family. "Quick!"

Bra looked at her father confusingly, and then decided to do what she was told. Her father got mad easily. Bra skipped between racks of colorful dresses and stared. Her mother always picked out the outfits for her.

"What are you waiting for?" Vegeta frowned. He stood anxiously behind Bra, peeping at the crowds for any signs of Kakkaroto.

"Mommy always help me look for dresses. I don't know what to buy." Bra said in a small voice.

"Kuso! You don't expect me to help you look, do you?" Vegeta said in disbelief. In the corner of his eyes, he saw Kakkaroto headed towards a restaurant. Vegeta let a sigh of relief. He looked back at Bra who patiently waited for his reply.

Vegeta glanced quickly through the dresses and grab a couple randomly off the rack. "Here, let's go."

Bra stared at the dresses in her father's hand. "Daddy! I don't like those dresses," Bra whined.

Vegeta growled. He didn't have time to carefully pick out what Bra wants or don't want. "I don't care. We are leaving."

Bra's face puffed up. Her cheeks expanded. Vegeta knew that expression all too well. It spelled trouble.

"Fine. Pick what you want." Vegeta thought he should be safe for now since Kakkaroto was eating. Suddenly, Vegeta heard another familiar voice.

"#18? Why don't we come in here and buy Marron some dresses for Christmas?" Krilin said.

"We spent almost all our money," #18 exclaimed.

"So? Doesn't hurt to buy a little something for Marron," Krilin walked toward Satan Children Outlets.

_This is bad._ The last thing Vegeta wanted was to be caught shopping by anyone. A drop of sweat glided down his forehead. "Bra?" He lowered his voice so no one could hear him. Bra was being helped by one of the retailer. "Bra!" Vegeta whispered again, this time a little bit louder. He saw Krilin gradually walked his way, stopping once in a while to talk to that android wife of his. Just when things couldn't be any worse, he heard another voice.

"Uncle Krilin! What are you doing here?" Goten called, rushing toward Krilin. Trunks was a step behind him.

"Hi Goten. Hi Trunks." Krilin waved. "We just doing our Christmas shopping," Krilin replied.

"We are too," Goten said. "But we are leaving soon. Got what we need. Right Trunks?"

"Yup," Trunks grinned as he pat his fully loaded backpack. "Sure did."

Of all times, those idiots picked today to do Christmas shopping? Vegeta thought angrily. He turned to Bra and grabbed her by her waistband and hurried to back where he thought it could be safe.

"I didn't pick my dress yet!" Bra wailed in Vegeta's arm.

"Be quiet before I hit you," Vegeta threatened. Bra covered her mouth immediately. Vegeta hid behind the tallest rack.

"Daddy?" Bra tucked on Vegeta's shirt.

"What now?" Vegeta said, agitated.

"I need to go potty." Bra said quietly.

"What? Now?" Vegeta was beyond disbelief. "Can't you wait?"

Bra shook her head. She squirmed around, "I need go potty!"

Vegeta sighed. "Alright! Stop yelling!" Vegeta scanned around for the bathroom. The nearest bathroom was right next to where the group was standing and chatting. He growled. Great! He rolled his eyes. "Daddy!" she cried out.

Luckily, Kakkaroto and his family called out to the others and motioned them to the restaurant. Vegeta carried Bra and rushed to the bathroom when the others disappeared. He lowered Bra to the floor and ordered her to hurry up.

Meanwhile in Satan's Restaurant, Gokou and Chi Chi greeted Kuririn and the rest of the crew. Goten and Trunks lingered behind. "Trunks…" Goten poked Trunks in the side.

Trunks moved closer to Goten. "What?" Trunks imitated Goten low tone.

"I think I heard your father back in that store," Goten whispered in Trunks' ear while pointing at the store.

Trunks looked back, squinting his eyes to see better. "Can't be...Papa doesn't go shopping, especially to that store," Trunks whispered back. "I don't think he'll go even on my mother's order."

Goten scratched his head, confusingly. "But I swear I heard him."

"You must be hearing things," Trunks reassured Goten.

"I guess you're right." Goten took one last glance at the store and returned to his father's conversation.

Bra walked out the bathroom sighing with relief. "Daddy! Let's go back shopping!" Bra said, enthusiastically.

Vegeta stood with his arm crossed, frowning. "No! We have enough shopping. We are leaving."

Bra started to puff her face again. Vegeta gave her an extremely stern look. "That will not work on me this time."

Bra started to sniff and brought her little fist to her eyes. A second later she started to scream. "No fair! You promised!"

Vegeta looked back and forth. Everyone was staring at him. "Be quiet!"

This only made Bra cried harder. Vegeta was never in a situation like this before. He didn't know what to do.

"You heard that?" Goten said to Trunks. "That sounds like your father screaming."

Trunks shrugged. "That does sound like Papa."

"Let's take a look." Goten pushed Trunks outside.

"I don't think it's a good idea. If it's really Papa, he wouldn't want us to see him here." Trunks said. _His father is going to kill him if they all found out he was here. _Trunks thought.

"We just take a peek. He doesn't need to know that we know he's here." Goten said, encouraging Trunks to go.

Trunks looked uncertain. "We really shouldn't." But Goten already pushed him outside the restaurant. Goten assumption was right. Standing next to the bathroom was Vegeta and Bra. Vegeta was still screaming at Bra. "It is your father!" Goten exclaimed, holding back his laughter. "I can't imagine your father here of all place."

Goku sneaked up behind them. "What are you kids looking at?"

Trunks and Goten jumped. "Nothing." Both of them said at the same time.

Goku looked at the direction they were looking at. "Vegeta!" He cried out, waving his hand in the air violently.

"KUSO!" Vegeta growled when Goku yelled out his name. He has been spotted.

"What are you doing here?" Goku said, walking fast toward Vegeta. The rest of the people followed. Trunks looked uncertain if he should follow or not.

"Go away Kakkaroto!" Vegeta demanded.

"What's wrong?" Goku asked innocently. Everyone behind Gkou was about to greet Vegeta but then stopped when they saw Vegeta's furious face.

Goku looked down at Bra and patted her head. Bra stopped wailing.

"So I see, you and Bra shopping, huh?" Goku asked.

Vegeta replied with a growl. His eyes quickly scanned the people behind Kakkaroto. Everyone seemed to have a queer look on their face.

"Is something wrong?" Goku asked again. Krilin nudged him on the side. "Goku." Krilin whispered in his ear. "I think we should leave him alone."

Goku looked confused, but then he nodded.

Vegeta watched them as they whispered among themselves.

"I'll leave you and Bra alone. Go back to your shopping." Gokou leaned closer to Vegeta and whispered in his ear. "I bet Bulma sent you to the couch, too?" Gokou grinned.

Vegeta felt his face flushed like it never did before. Shit! He cursed.

"Let's go everyone," Gokou said, waving goodbye to Vegeta.

Trunks looked nervously at his father. He decided not to talk to him now. He knew his father is fuming inside. So he left with Goten.

Vegeta stood in the same position. He glanced back at them and saw them talking and laughing. _They dare laugh at me? They are going to pay for this. Humiliating me like that!_ Vegeta felt someone pulled his shirt. Bra looked up at him. "Daddy?"

Vegeta glared at Bra. She was the cause of all his humiliation. He should just kicked her aside and leave her here. But then he will have to hear it from Bulma. He picked her up Bra and left.

"Daddy?" Bra repeated.

"What!" Vegeta scrowled.

"Are we going to buy dresses?" Bra asked.

"NO!"

"Why?" Bra asked. She rubbed her hands against her eyes.

"Be quiet!"

"Daddy?"

"What?"

"I'm tired," Bra yawned.

"Good! Go to sleep!"

Bra fell fast asleep in Vegeta's arm.

* * *

Bulma jumped when she heard the door slammed open. When she saw Vegeta's angry face, she couldn't help but laugh. "Vegeta." Bulma walked up to Vegeta and took Bra from him.

"You got some nerve!" Vegeta stared down at the small blue hair woman. He wanted so much to wipe the laughter off her face.

"Oh..Vegeta…it wasn't so bad was it?" Bulma said, still laughing.

"The next time you do this to me, I swear I'll kill you," Vegeta threatened.

Bra stirred in Bulma's arm. Bulma calmed her down by patting her back. "Hush! Vegeta. Bra's sleeping."

"Hmph." Vegeta looked away.

Bulma smiled mischievously. Vegeta could tell she was about to say something stupid.

"Chi Chi told me about today. She said it was sweet of you to bring Bra shopping on your own. She also said Goku would never bring Gohan or Goten shopping by himself. I also think it was sweet of you"

"SWEET? THAT'S THE LAST THING I WANT TO BE. YOU KNOW HOW I FELT WHEN KARRAROTO AND HE'S STUPID FRIENDS SAW ME?" Vegeta's voice caused the whole house to tremble. "WELL…I SHOW YOU HOW SWEET I CAN BE!" Vegeta straightened out his arm in front of him. He slowly gathered his ki to his palm and aimed it at the window.

"What are you doing!" Bulma cried out.

"Something sweet." Vegeta replied with a smirk. Vegeta releashed his ki-blast toward the window, causing the glasses to shatter. Vegeta laughed with satisfaction and left the house.

Bulms stared shockingly after Vegeta. When she saw Vegeta began to walk out the door, she screamed after him. "Don't come back!"

Bra woke up and saw the window all shattered. "What happened?" She asked sleepily.

Bulma quickly said, "Nothing. Just go back to sleep."

Bra closed her eyes and once again she fell back to sleep.

Bulma cursed Vegeta with a smile on her face.

"Idiot."


End file.
